


The Talk

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Post-Season/Series 12, Sex Education, Step-parents, Talking, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean decides it's time to step up as Jack's stepdad and give him the birds and the bees talk.





	The Talk

Dean set a cold bottle of beer in front of Jack and hopped up on the library table. “So uh...kinda promised Cas I would give you  _ the talk _ .”

 

“What talk?” Jack pushed his book away and twisted the cap off the bottle.

 

“The sex talk.”

 

“I know what sex is.”

 

Dean smirked. “That’s the same thing Sam said when he was a kid. I get that you know the pieces and parts and what they do. What you  _ don’t  _ know could fill up the books in this room.” He swigged his own beer.

 

“You wanna hear the sex talk my old man gave me? He said, ‘Always use a rubber. Always be a gentleman. No means no.’”

 

“Seems like sound advice.”

 

“Yeah. But see, I’m gonna expand on those points. First and foremost, don’t you  _ ever _ believe somebody owes you sex or that you owe it to them. Doesn’t matter if your balls ache so bad you wanna cut ‘em off. Your partner says no and you pull a full stop. No questions asked. And you got the same right to put the brakes on if something don’t feel right to you. It’s all about consent.”

 

“That seems like the only logical course.”

 

“Good. Now, being a gentleman. You’re with a  _ person _ . You treat them with respect even if it’s a one night stand. You’re two people looking to have a good time, do something that makes you feel good. Don’t just do what  _ you _ like. They wanna get off too and a good lover will make sure they get theirs. More on that later. Oh! And if they come back to your place you pay for the cab when they leave.”

 

“You talk about sex as if it’s more than for procreation.”

 

Dean laughed out loud then shook his head. “This is gonna be a long talk. Okay. Sex can be about procreation  _ and _ about pleasure. You get that sex isn’t just between men and women, right?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Then you know me and your dad ain’t making babies.”

 

Another nod.

 

“So we do it because we love each other and want to make each other feel good.”

 

“I see. But many don’t love one another to perform this act.”

 

“Shoulda named you Cas Jr. Yeah. You don’t have to be in love to have sex. There’s gotta be some kind of connection, though. You meet and they make you smile, make you feel nice. You have some kind of chemistry there and it’s something you both want. That part will come to you.”

 

“This seems rather complicated.”

 

“That’s ‘cause it  _ is _ , kid. Humans are complicated. Sometimes you want sex to relieve stress or because you want comfort or companionship. When you’re with somebody you love it’s about being together and letting them know they’re the most important person in the world to you.”

 

“Like you and my father?”

 

“Exactly. Now, you ready to hear about condoms and safe sex?”

 

Jack finished his beer and gave a curt nod.

 

“Unless you’re settled down and ready to start a family, or in a same sex monogamous relationship, you always wear a condom. It’s just as much about preventing disease as it is about birth control. If you’re with a girl and she says she’s on the pill, still use a condom. There’s all kinds of ways that can fail. Boom. You got a kid neither of you planned on. If you’re with a guy and you don’t know for sure he’s been tested recently, use a condom. Basically, always use a condom. We clear? And never be embarrassed about buying ‘em. Means you're acting like a mature, responsible adult. I’m gonna give you a couple to keep in your wallet.”

 

Dean produced two foil packets from his shirt pocket and handed them over. Jack inspected them then did what he was told and put them in his billfold. 

 

“Now, here’s where we get into the nitty gritty. There’s a  _ lot _ of different ways to have sex. You know the basic part A goes in slot B. That's just one way. You can get each other off just by touching each other.  _ Intimately.  _ There’s oral sex. There’s anal sex. And that’s not limited to two dudes. Chicks get off on it too. Some guys are into little play back there even if they don’t wanna sleep with guys.”

 

“This is a lot of information. I’m not even sure about who I find attractive, if anyone.”

 

“Oh! Well, it’s fine if you never do. It’s called asexual. You don’t have to have sex with anybody. And you can still have relationships without sex. That’s your choice.”

 

“How do you define your sexuality, Dean?”

 

“Back when I was figuring out all this stuff, there wasn’t such a broad spectrum. I figured if I was attracted to both men and women I was bisexual. So, I guess that's where I fall. Your dad, he’s pretty sure he’s gay. Sam, he’s straight but open minded. He says he’s never felt anything for a guy but if the right person came along and it’s a dude then he’s gonna follow his heart.”

 

“Human sexuality is complex and amazing. I have so much to learn.”

 

“And a lot of that comes with time. First and foremost you should figure yourself out. Then you’ll know what kinds of questions to ask. And I want you to feel comfortable asking them. I was there for Sammy and I’m here for you. I won’t promise you everything stays between us. I ain’t lying to Cas. Understood?”

 

“I understand, Dean. Thank you. I have much to consider.”

 

“Alright buddy. Good talk.”

 

“Yes, good talk.”

 

***

 

“How did it go?” Cas asked him later. They were getting ready for bed. 

 

“Not bad. Getting pretty good at this dad thing. I mean, Sammy was like, eleven, when I gave him the talk and he just squirmed and turned red.”

 

“I take it Jack was more even tempered?”

 

“Yeah. He’s a good kid. I think he needs some time to figure out the human side of himself before he puts himself out there. I gave him a couple condoms.”

 

“You encouraged him to have sex?” Cas narrowed his eyes.

 

“No. I didn't. I just made it extremely clear the only way he was having any kind of sex was as safe as he could. You want grandkids? Well, if he’s into girls.”

 

Cas calmed. “You’re right, Dean.” He kissed his mate. “Would you have done the same if this were Claire?”

 

Dean huffed. “Who says I haven't? Only I gave her a whole box of rubbers and took her to Planned Parenthood for birth control.  _ Behind _ Jody’s back. She’s prepared. She’s informed. And she’ll cut somebody’s balls off if they push too far.”

 

“Are you positive Jimmy’s wife didn’t have an affair with you? She’s more your daughter than mine.”

 

Dean pulled Cas in close and kissed his forehead. “I may be shit with names but I never forget a face. You got nothing to worry about.”

 

“Good. Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For being such a good father to our adopted children. My intentions are there, but you relate to them so much better.”

 

“You’re a good Dad, too. They know it.”

 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Love you too, baby.”


End file.
